


you were beautiful

by peachmang0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, First Love, HYUNSUNG, Hyunjin centric, Longing and Regret, M/M, Memory flashbacks, based from a Day6 song with the same title, brief mention of seungmin, past and present heartbreaks, right person at the wrong time, transfer students Hwang Yeji and Han Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmang0/pseuds/peachmang0
Summary: it only takes five seconds to fall in love and another second to realize it's the same person in the wrong place at the worst time.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	you were beautiful

Hyunjin sighed.

"Come on Jinnie, you should definitely come this year!" Hyunjin sighed once more as he walked past his friend who was blocking his way towards his locker.

"Lix is right Jin, you didn't come for two consecutive years already. The parties aren't even that bad" said by one of his other friends who was nonchalantly munching on an energy bar he accidentally found inside his bag.

"And besides, the three of us would be already graduating next year but we are yet to be completed for even just one party"

Hyunjin closed his locker as he turned to his friends who were all looking at him expectantly awaiting for his answer.

"You guys know how I hate parties more specifically drunk and sweaty people" Hyunjin interjected but was met with various complaints from his friends.

"But you're a Dance major and you deal with sweaty bodies everyday! what's the difference now?!" his friend –Changbin– let out a frustrated sigh.

His friends had been trying to convince him to come to the party with them. It's not a glamorous party where you need to dress up into something fancy, just a simple get together of the students in his University where they welcome freshmen students and at the same time throwing the seniors a pre farewell party.

It happens ever year and Hyunjin, on his third year in uni never attended any kind of party not even once.

"Hyung, there's a huge difference between sweaty people in the practice room and horny teenagers at parties"

Said hyung only whined in response. The older couldn't really think of a witty comeback to the younger so he just tried to act cute to escape his misfortune.

"Even so Jinnie, you have to come with us this year. Like what Minho said, we'd be graduating next year. We wouldn't be able to see each other often"

Hyunjin's oldest friend, a Music major named Chan countered the younger's statement.

"Hyung, I understand your sentiments but I really don't like parties, you guys are all aware of that"

Hyunjin couldn't do much but to sigh.

"Yes and we're also aware that it isn't really the parties you don't like, it's the memories which still binds you to your past which by means you always think about"

Hyunjin didn't say anything.

He chose not to say anything.

Minho was right. Disliking parties were just his excuse to save himself from the pain of longing for someone who wouldn't even return anymore.

"We don't mean it in a bad way, Jin. We just want to see you having fun as well as being with us"

Hyunjin heaved a deep sigh before answering.

"Fine. I'll go with you guys"

Hearing Hyunjin's answer, Felix and Changbin gave each other a high five.

"But—!"

Felix paused midway from his celebratory dance as he whipped his head directly at Hyunjin's way, a pout forming on his lips.

"I won't be staying for long since I know you guys would eventually ditch me and make out with your significant others so take it or leave it"

Hyunjin would honestly rather watch a cliché romcom drama than third wheel with his friends.

"It's better than nothing. Alright. But I'll be the one to pick your outfit!"

Hyunjin could only shake his head at his friends.

☾︎

"When I agreed to come with you guys, I wasn't expecting it would be tonight!"

Hyunjin couldn't properly express his shock when Minho said that the party would be on that very same day, night to be exact.

"We were convincing you for days, when do you think it would be? next month??"

Minho rolled his eyes as he rummaged through Hyunjin's closet in their shared dorm looking for the perfect outfit for the younger to wear.

"I was thinking some time like next week but tonight? I wasn't expecting that"

Hyunjin was watching Minho pull various clothes from his closet that he lost count how many times the older returned then retrieve the clothes again and again.

"It's a party, Jinnie. The sooner it gets held, the faster it gets done"

Minho then shoved Hyunjin a sunset themed oversized sweater, a black loose pants and various rings and earring.

"Pick the black and white sneakers you have, that completes the outfit"

Hyunjin nodded then changed to the clothes Minho picked for him. His roommate's fashion taste is the best among all of them so he didn't question it.

When Hyunjin was done, he saw Minho already dressed and was lazily scrolling through his phone while sitting on top of his bed.

"Let's go?" Minho put his phone to his pocket as he smiled at Hyunjin while the latter nodded.

The location of the party wasn't that far from their dorm as they chose to walk rather than take the cab.

☾︎

Upon arriving at the rented bar, Minho turned to Hyunjin.

"We're here for you, okay? Don't bottle your emotions to yourself, everyone's here for you"

Hyunjin smiled at Minho and nodded.

He was doing fine for 2 years, sure there were moments where he wasn't but Hyunjin accepted that he has to move forward but it doesn't mean that he's ready to let go.

It was loud inside, neon colors were everywhere as well as students littered everywhere he looks at.

Some were already drunk and some were dancing recklessly on the dance floor.

Although in truth, Hyunjin didn't really mind parties but he just had an exact amount of dislike towards the scent of alcohol mixed with sweaty bodies.

Later on, Hyunjin found his way to the barstool as Minho instantly disappeared not a minute passed when they entered the building.

Hyunjin found his roommate slash best friend together with his boyfriend which happens to be Hyunjin's brother who is a Photography major.

Soon enough, Hyunjin was already alone and he doesn't have the heart to blame his friends.

Hyunjin ordered a cola as he doesn't have any plans of getting drunk in the first college party he's ever attended.

More of his friends soon joined him and they talked for a quite a bit before they too, all left to meet with their significant others.

Hyunjin could only watch them with a sad smile on his face.

He leaned his back in the bar's table as he watched various students having fun. The music was good, the atmosphere screams fun, the party was fun but Hyunjin couldn't bring himself to have fun at that moment.

"𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯~ 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦"

𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

"𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘦."

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴.

"𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦~! 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵! 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦"

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯"

𝘈 𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥'𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥.

"𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥!"

𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.

"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘦"

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦.

"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦"

☾︎

지금 이 말이  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰,  
우리가 다시  
𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶

Hyunjin snapped out of his trance when a familiar song started playing.

It was one of those from Seungmin's playlist which he always hear and his brother would usually sing along to.

'𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭' Hyunjin thought.

Hearing the title of the song, memories from his past came rushing in.

시작하자는 건 아냐  
𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥

𝗛𝗲 was his sun and also his moon. 𝗛𝗲 wasn't perfect but to Hyunjin, he was.

𝗛𝗲 was his sunshine and so was his rain.

𝗛𝗲 was what completes Hyunjin.

그저 너의  
𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱,  
남아있던 기억들이  
𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴

Hyunjin regrets a lot of things, he regrets how it would be different if only he didn't hurt 𝙝𝙞𝙢 before.

Hyunjin regrets all those years of suffering.

He regrets not being able to hold 𝙝𝙞𝙢 sooner.

떠올랐을 뿐이야  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

But even all those unfortunate events, 𝙝𝙚 never left him.

𝙃𝙚 was always there for Hyunjin.

𝙃𝙚 became and is Hyunjin's world.

Every minute, every second... Hyunjin would always repeat how sorry he was and as a response, 𝙝𝙚 would always tell him that he has nothing to apologize for.

𝙃𝙚 was his light.

정말 하루도 빠짐없이 너는  
𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 (𝘰𝘩 𝘯𝘰)  
사랑한다 말해줬었지  
𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 (𝘖𝘩𝘩)  
잠들기 전에  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘢𝘸𝘯

Yet if Hyunjin had the biggest regret of his life, it would be the day when he left him.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴, 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘦"

𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳

"𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺"

𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.

"𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺"

𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯'𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳. 𝘎𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴"

𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥'𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

"𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘏𝘢𝘯 𝘑𝘪𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘨"

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴.

"𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦" 

𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘈 𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵.

"𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦"

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘏𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘏𝘢𝘯 𝘑𝘪𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘑𝘪𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵.

"𝘏𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥"

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥.

☾︎

If only he stayed, Jisung would still be there with him.

또 눈 뜨자마자  
𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦,  
말해주던 너  
𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦  
생각이 나 말해보는 거야  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵

'𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥... 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭'

Hyunjin had many regrets but even so, it wouldn't be able to bring back the person he already lost.

But even all these, Hyunjin couldn't forget him. Hyunjin would never forget how beautiful he is.

'𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭'

예뻤어  
𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭  
날 바라봐 주던 그 눈빛  
𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦  
날 불러주던 그 목소리  
𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘐'𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦  
다 다  
𝘐~~, 𝘐~~  
그 모든 게 내겐  
𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦

Hyunjin was brought back to reality when various voices started singing along to the chorus of the song.

예뻤어  
𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭  
더 바랄게 없는듯한 느낌  
𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦  
오직 너만이 주던 순간들  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦  
다 다  
𝘐~~, 𝘐~~  
지났지만  
𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵,  
넌 너무 예뻤어  
𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭

Hyunjin looked around and saw the students on the dance floor stopped grinding against each other and instead waving their phones in the air as they sing along to the song.

Three seconds was what it took Hyunjin to understand what's happening around him.

Students from various years were singing along to the song while holding their phones showing the pictures of their exes.

Hyunjin would've find it amusing if he didn't see someone from the crowd.

More likely, if he didn't see 𝙝𝙞𝙢 in the crowd of students.

Hyunjin abruptly stood from the stool he was sitting at as he took a moment to get his head straight.

That he wasn't hallucinating upon seeing 𝙝𝙞𝙢 there.

That 𝙝𝙚 was indeed there.

That 𝙝𝙚 was standing with his two feet in the middle of the crowd, that 𝙃𝙖𝙣 𝙅𝙞𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙜 was standing there.

아직도 가끔 네 생각이 나  
𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥  
어렵게 전화를 걸어볼까  
𝘐𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯  
생각이 들 때도 많지만  
𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯

𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳

Hyunjin slowly approached him, gaze never leaving the person he longed most.

Hyunjin had to make sure that it's 𝙝𝙞𝙢.

That 𝙝𝙚 was standing there.

And it was Hyunjin's 𝙅𝙞𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙜.

When Hyunjin finally stood infront of him and only just arms away. Hyunjin now truly believed that it was indeed 𝙝𝙞𝙢.

That 𝙝𝙚 was there.

To Hyunjin it felt like love at first sight all over again.

Then 𝙝𝙚 smile at him.

아무리 원해도 너는 이제  
𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘪𝘵  
이미 끝나버린 지난날의  
𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯  
한편의 영화였었단 걸  
𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦  
난 알아  
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘦

Hyunjin instinctively hugged him.

"Where did you go?"

"I missed you so much..."

Amidst all the people around them, it felt as if they were the only people there.

As if it was just the two of them.

Hyunjin never imagined meeting Jisung would be in the middle of sweaty drunk students.

This wasn't what Hyunjin imagined their next meeting would be.

All of Hyunjin's thoughts disappeared when he felt Jisung returned his embrace.

"Please tell me you're staying.."

"Please tell me you're never gonna leave me again"

Two years passed and Hyunjin still longed for him and now, Jisung's finally back in his arms.

Hyunjin didn't want to let him go.

예뻤어  
𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭  
내게 보여준 눈물까지  
𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦  
너와 가졌던 순간들은  
𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦

"Hannie?"

Hyunjin snapped out of his trance when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

It was someone he knew...

"Ji"

Jisung pulled away from Hyunjin's embrace as he made his way to the person who called him, walking past Hyunjin in the process.

Hyunjin turned around and he wish he didn't.

"I don't feel so good, Hannie. Can we please go home?"

"Of course we could Yej, you need to rest"

Hyunjin watched how Jisung took off his coat and offered it to the girl –to Yeji– then turned to look at Hyunjin.

"We may be strangers but I just want you to know that whatever it is and whoever you're longing for, they will come back and everything would be fine"

Hyunjin tried to open his mouth but no words seem to come out.

"I'm Han Jisung by the way. See you around campus"

He smiled.

Jisung smiled but Hyunjin couldn't find the courage to smile back.

"Let's go home, Yeji"

Hyunjin watched how Jisung delicately held the girl. How he stared at her with so much emotion, like how he used to stare at Hyunjin before.

They turned their backs at Hyunjin but Yeji turned to look a him with one final glance.

And that's when Hyunjin understood.

다 다  
𝘐~~, 𝘐~~  
지났지만  
𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵  
넌 너무 예뻤어  
𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭

For the second time in Hyunjin's life, all he could do was watch the person he love walk away from him.

'𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨'

He was so close yet still so far away and Hyunjin could no longer do anything and just watch him walk away.

'𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮'

A tear rolled down Hyunjin's eye as he let the person he longed the most slip away from his grasp.

He already had him but he's no longer his to call.

Hyunjin understood that he no longer plays a part in Jisung's life.

He'll soon understand the pain of letting go.

And no matter what, Hyunjin will never forget him.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭.

**Author's Note:**

> leave your thoughts perhaps? ♡︎
> 
> this was inspired by a video clip I saw in my tl where people inside a karaoke bar all sang along with chorus while holding their phones with the photos of their ex and I really like the song and its meaning.
> 
> pls don't get confused with the lyrics it wasn't the right translation as I combined the korean and the english lyrics. thank you ♡︎♡︎ nation's first love supremacy


End file.
